


arms are for hugging (lips are made for kissing)

by elless



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, porn, some schmoop, more porn. Coda to ep 4.10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arms are for hugging (lips are made for kissing)

 

“So there’s no chance that we could have a hug?” Merlin said, trying to sound mournful but failing miserably.

Arthur glared at him, then took off across the room after him. Merlin darted out of his grasp and grinned over his shoulder, cheeky and unrepentant. Merlin was quick, faster and more agile than he seemed, considering how many things he tripped over or ran into, but Arthur soon caught up to him, tackling him to the bed just as Merlin had planned.

Laughing, Merlin scrabbled across the mattress on his back, but Arthur dragged him closer by his ankle, deftly avoiding the other foot Merlin kicks out at him. His training with the knights didn’t exactly prepare him for grappling with Merlin, though he had better reflexes and at least a couple stone on him.

He let Merlin get the upper hand for a moment, relaxing his hold, and Merlin immediately pressed his advantage, flipping them over and straddling Arthur’s thighs.

“You’re messing up the bed covers,” Merlin murmured. Leaning over, he sucked Arthur’s bottom lip into his mouth, and Arthur couldn’t contain his low whimper.

“You can fix them later,” he replied once Merlin let him up to breathe. “Since I know you didn’t actually change them earlier, just fluffed the pillows a bit.”

Merlin blushed scarlet and while he was distracted, Arthur rolled them over again, settling heavily atop Merlin. Merlin smiled up at him, threading a hand into the back of Arthur’s hair.

“Or you could learn to do it yourself,” Merlin suggested, smirking.

“Why would I? That’s what I have you for.” Merlin opened his mouth to respond but cut off with a drawn out moan when Arthur thrust his hips down. “Merlin? Kindly shut up.”

“Oh,” he said breathlessly. “Arthur.”

That was better, and Arthur rewarded him with a kiss, hard and deep.

Arthur loved how responsive Merlin always was, with soft noises and restless shifting against the sheets. Arthur kissed his cheeks and along his jawline, sucking the spot on his neck where his pulse throbbed rapidly, paying particular attention to his sensitive earlobes.

Merlin smelled like hay and the oil he used to polish armour and tasted like the sweets he stole from the kitchen and thought Arthur didn’t know about. Arthur nuzzled into the hollow of Merlin’s throat, pressing kisses there until Merlin tugged him up and licked into his mouth, wrapping himself around Arthur so they touched everywhere.

“You’re all soft and warm,” Arthur said against Merlin’s shoulder.

“Not all soft,” Merlin corrected with a deliberate roll of his hips, his cock sliding hot and hard against Arthur’s stomach.

Snorting, he skimmed his palms along Merlin’s sides to where his tunic had ridden up, exposing a strip of silky skin. Merlin squirmed a bit, gasping out a startled laugh. He tapped his fingertips over Merlin’s ribs, just to get that reaction again, until Merlin smacked his arm hard enough to sting. That was something else Arthur loved about him, that despite his lanky limbs he had surprising strength.

“Arthur,” Merlin groaned in the tone he knew meant Merlin was getting impatient.

He stifled a sigh. He’d like nothing more than to spread Merlin out and explore every inch of him for hours but even if Merlin let him do that without growing tetchy and restive, his duties wouldn’t allow such indulgence. Being king should come with more privileges.

Since he never knew when Leon might barge in to deliver a pressing message about a neighbouring kingdom invading their lands, Arthur took pity on them both and stripped the shirt over Merlin’s head, then tugged his breeches off. Merlin used to curl into himself, as if he were naked in more than body and afraid of Arthur seeing too much, but now he stretched lazily, the slim muscles in his arms bunching as he raised his arms over his head, putting himself on show and inviting Arthur to look his fill. Which he did for a long moment before marking a path down the center of Merlin’s chest, over his flat stomach to the crease of his hip.    

Merlin gasped and arched his back as Arthur loosely wrapped a fist around his cock. He pumped his hand a few times, not enough to do much more than tease, then pulled away. Merlin whimpered at that but settled at Arthur’s hand on his knee, rubbing slow circles.

Reaching for the jar of oil he kept by the bed, Arthur kissed the arch of Merlin’s cheekbone. “Turn over for me,” he requested quietly.

He expected a protest or for Merlin to, as usual, not do as he was told, but Merlin simply flipped over, cocking one knee up and closing his eyes. Arthur coated his fingers with the oil and worked Merlin open, watching rapt as Merlin bit back curses and drove himself back on Arthur’s fingers. They were both too impatient to take it slow, and it wasn’t long before Merlin was begging for more, begging to be filled with Arthur’s cock.

Arthur quickly shed his own clothes and rolled Merlin onto his back again, leaning down to suck that full bottom lip into his mouth. He slid into Merlin, hot and tight and slick with oil. They moved together in a rhythm they knew well by now, Merlin's hands wrapped around Arthur, his breath warm, hitched puffs against Arthur's cheek. Pressing several kisses to the corner of Merlin’s slack mouth, Arthur slipped a hand between them and circled Merlin’s cock, rubbing a thumb over the tip. Merlin arched up and cried out, his voice raw and hoarse.

After a few more deep thrusts, Arthur came on an exhale of Merlin's name, Merlin following soon after, spilling over Arthur’s hand and their stomachs. When they'd calmed down a bit, Merlin propped himself up on an elbow and brushed Arthur's sweaty hair off his forehead. It was an intimate gesture, the kind Arthur was just starting to get used to and secretly loved more than he’d ever tell Merlin.

“So, that's a no to the hug then?” he asked with a grin, the one that crinkled his eyes and made Arthur's heart do funny flips.

And of course Arthur had to tackle him again for that, pressing Merlin into the mattress, hands pinned above his head, his laughter bright and joyful.  


 


End file.
